Kisses from Perfect Killing
by Kat100666
Summary: Happy belated birthday arashi wolf princess! Harry is tracked and caught by Sesshomaru who has been hired to bring him back to the wizarding world. Steamy kisses, and deals are made between the two. AWP wants more, so more is to come.
1. Mated

Chapter One: Mated

It was a common sight after the fall of Voldemort to see Harry Potter more so in the muggle world then anywhere else, it was a rare sight to see the savior in the world of magic. That is unless he needed something, but then only those who could figure out that the cloaked man was he saw him. After the battle Ron had proposed to Hermione and they had pretty much left him out for months until a year after the battle Harry had vanished all together.

However, the liaison between demons and wizards had the pleasure of running into the teen one day while said teen was giggling drunk. The eighteen year old wizarding savior stumbled past a man with long white hair caught at the nape of his neck and two other guys followed him singing off key and slurring the words.

Turning golden eyes followed the teen whose scent and power was suffocating, Lord Sesshomaru watched as the green eyed savior swung around a pole to jump on his friends to join in the singing. Shaking it off he decided to ignore the shiver he got when he felt the teenager's power and continued on to his meeting.

Once he sat down at the meeting he was handed a file from his secretary Makita a girl he had brought with him from Japan, she was a distant relative to his human Rin from so many years ago. Opening the file he saw the wizarding government was asking a big favor from him, to hunt down someone called Harry James Potter. Glancing up his eyes widened for a moment as he saw a picture of the teenager he had just seen not ten minutes ago.

'_Damn humans the teen they want is right under their noses and they need me to get him, incompetent fools_,' he thought before realizing he was being spoken to, "What was that? I spaced," he admitted which had the Wizards Minister watching him in concern, he very rarely spaced out unless he was listening to long droning speeches.

"I asked if you were willing to find our missing hero for us Lord Sesshomaru," the Minister asked, before quickly adding, "We would like him unharmed," the last time they sent the demon out on a favor the person they were looking for came back in pieces.

"Heh, I won't harm the boy," Sesshomaru said standing up he tilted his head, "I need something he's touched," he could not very well run off on the scent he had now from his earlier encounter, since he did not want them to know the teen was so close.

They handed him a small golden ball, which suddenly grew wings, and he tilted his head watching it float around, when it took off he raised his eyebrows and followed the pesky ball. It darted out a window so that is where he went, landing on his feet five stories below he chased after the ball which seemed determined to go somewhere.

"Amazing," said Minerva McGonagall the Headmistress of Hogwarts she had been at the meeting and the one to hand over the snitch, "That ball refused to fly ever since Harry left Hogwarts."

"Let's just hope Lord Sesshomaru read that file," Makita said as she sat down, "I mean after all Mr. Potter is needed to redo the ritual to seal Voldemort's magic

Meanwhile on the outskirts of London standing on the roof of an abandoned warehouse stood the three drunks from before. Harry Potter was dancing around as they listened to music blare around them, his friends Micah and Drake were both dancing as well they both knew who Harry was as they were also magical but they did not care for his fame. Micah was a pureblood whose family disowned him when he refused to take the Dark Mark, and Drake had been a wizard whose family ignored him when a werewolf bit him.

Harry's eyes widened when a golden snitch flew straight at him, reaching out he caught it and blinked down before he recognized it as the one he played with in school. His initials were magically engraved in the side, the snitch had done that when he won the Quittditch cup his last year, "Well that's odd," he said tilting his head trying to figure out how the ball had gone from Hogwarts to outskirt London.

"Holy Merlin!" shouted Micah jumping away from the ledge and tripping over his feet, Harry and Drake turned to see what had caused Micah to freak out. What they saw had them blinking madly, a man landed in front of them, 'He bloody jumped from the ground!"

"Demon," Drake said suddenly which made Micah freeze; the werewolf had encountered demons before most were not friendly.

"Ry…what do we do?" Micah asked looking at the demon that was walking towards his friends, sitting up he saw in shock, as Harry shrugged, "No plan?"

"I'm drunk Micah it's not my fault I can't think up a grand plan," Harry said before getting turned and lifted by the demon, "Whoa bad demon put me dow-eh!" he squeaked as the demonic man jumped off the building and landed on the ground.

"Mr. Potter I have been asked to find you," Sesshomaru said holding the teen in a rather undignified position, he had simply tossed him over his shoulder, "However, before I hand you over to the Minister I am willing to allow you the chance to explain why you left."

"Put me-" Harry started to say but he was set on his feet, "Thank you."

"We can talk at my hotel," grabbing the teens arm he dragged him towards the middle of London, trying not to breath Sesshomaru finally got the teen up the elevator and in his suite before releasing him and going to the balcony to take a deep breath of air.

Tilting his head Harry growled when he realized that Sesshomaru had held his breath, "Hey I don't smell or anything you-" he started to say.

"You smell," Sesshomaru said turning molten golden eyes to the teen, "You reek of those two!" he growled out before pointing towards a door, "Go shower, I'll order you some food to calm your drunkenness," getting blinked at he narrowed his eyes, "Go."

Knowing better then to cross a demon Harry huffed and started for the shower, he really hated being ordered around. Grumbling about insane demons and the insane sense of smell, he had just stepped into the large shower when he finally realized that he had no clean clothes to put on so his friend's scents would be on him no matter what.

While the teenager was in the shower Sesshomaru paced outside the door breathing deep as the sweet scent of the wet teen wafted his way, '_Damn he smells very good, cedar…cinnamon…honey…rain…damn, so warm so fresh,_' he thought closing his eyes an leaning toward the door he stood in front of to breath in the smell some more. Hearing the water turn off he heard a small knock and opened the door to see Harry in nothing but a towel, '_Bad idea,_' he thought as his eyes skimmed over the teens bare chest and long legs the towel hid little from his view.

"My clothes are bound to sell like my friends and since you find their scent s offending do you happen to have anything I could borrow?" Harry said not noticing the darkening of those golden eyes at his appearance, standing there he watched as Sesshomaru moved t the wardrobe and handed him a shirt that he was sure was going to be too big on him, "Thanks," closing the door in his face he dropped the towel used a bit of wandless magic to clean his boxers and pulled them on before pulling on the shirt.

Stepping out of the bathroom Harry did not realize he was making Sesshomaru's head spin, the shirt fell to his knees and he was drying his hair with a towel, "Now what did you want to know?" he asked as he looked at the demon.

'_Okay so that was a bad idea, I should have dealt with the scents on him…he looks way to tasty now,_' Sesshomaru thought as he motioned for Harry to sit down on the sofa, '_Damn even the way he sits is cute,_' he thought as the teen sat down pulling his legs up under him and off to the side so he could see some more of the creamy colored skin.

"Your Minister has asked a favor of me, which is to track you down to reseal Voldemort's magic," Sesshomaru said picking through the file he had put in his pocket, "Seems only you can do it."

"That can't be right," Harry said moving to sit on the bed with him, scooting closer to take the file from him, "These aren't right at all I eradicated his magic…this is…damn it Ginny!" rubbing his face Harry sighed, "These have been tampered with, Ginny Weasley won't let bloody well enough alone…so sorry but you wasted your time in finding me."

Breathing deep Sesshomaru turned to look at the tempting teen, "Heh, well you'll have to explain the mistake to them, I'm not your messenger."

"Any other questions before I get tossed to hell?" Harry asked sighing and tucking his legs further under himself, it was really late and he was starting to get tired.

"Why did you leave your own kind?" Sesshomaru asked gazing at the teen that sat at his side still looking at the papers as if he was trying to find a loophole to get out of everything that could go wrong.

"I wanted to be able to walk down the street without a camera going off in my face," Harry whispered eyes going over each and every line of the paper.

"You wanted to be normal?" the demon Lord asked he understood the feeling of wanting to be normal.

"Completely," Harry said rolling his eyes before dropping back to rest on the bed, he felt sleepy, "Eh," he had no clue him laying back in such a way was making the shirt ride up showing of an expanse of skin on his soft thighs. His eyes actually began to close as sleep over took him due to the soft bed, "Mind if I…sleep a bit?"

"Not at all," Sesshomaru said eyes on the exposed flesh, he waited until the teens breathing evened out before touching the others leg with his claws. Wondering up with his fingers he stopped at the edge of the shirt and glanced at the young wizards face he looked calm, peaceful and asleep. '_How can some one so battered from a hard life look so…sweet and innocent…while also looking like sin,_' he thought gazing at the teen.

Shifting in his sleep Harry's leg shifted and the shirt rode up even more and soft whimper left his mouth as Sesshomaru's claws created a tickling sensation. The demon watched in amusement as Harry slept on, the teen had no idea he slept so cutely, and the too big shirt and damp hair was only adding to the sexy factor. Licking his lips he let a devilish look cross his features as he came up with a plan. First he had to learn who this Ginny was then more about the teen he had.

Waking to the smell of pancakes Harry sighed happily before jerking up as he did not remember what was going on, seeing Sesshomaru the night came back to him and he looked down he was barely dressed luckily a sheet lay over his body. Brushing hair from his face Harry was handed the pancakes by the demon.

"Thank you," Harry said almost drooling, the pancakes smelled like heaven and were blueberry his favorite pancakes of all time. Getting a nod he began to eat not even realizing he almost moaned at the flavor exploding in his mouth.

"I contacted the Ministry," Sesshomaru said sitting at the foot of the bed to watch the teen eat, getting glanced at he continued, "They checked the vessel the Ginny woman said held Voldemort's magic, it is empty…she was arrested for falsifying such a dangerous lie."

"Good she is insane," Harry said quickly before taking another bite, his eyes fell close and is head tilted in pleasure as he got a sweet bite.

"They do insist you comeback though as your fans are worried, and you are the most eligible bachelor…they want to hold a ball to find you a wife," Sesshomaru said which made Harry roll his eyes at he word wife, "Hmm…"

Glancing up Harry set the empty plate aside ad crossed his hand sin his lap, "is it your job to make sure I show up to that event?" getting a nod he raised an eyebrow the magic in the room raising alarmingly, "You've been nice to me but I will not take kindly to being forced to go anywhere, especially to a nut house full of gold digging fame seeking bitches in heat."

The venom in the teens voice made blood start towards the demons nether regions, "I might have a solution for that with out you having to attempt killing me," he said which got a look that mainly said continue, "But first please shower again as you have some syrup on you neck."

"I do not," Harry said not feeling anything at all, yet Sesshomaru poured the syrup on his torso, "What the…hey that's a waste of perfectly good syrup!" standing up Harry started towards the bathroom mumbling about crazy demons while one of his fingers swiped some syrup off his chest to lick it off.

'_You shouldn't have done that my sweet little Pup,_' Sesshomaru thought as he listened to the water get turned on, stripping down he waited until he was certain the teen was under the spray before moving and going into the bathroom. Harry did not even notice the door open, as he was busy trying to get the thick syrup off his body.

Slipping into the steamy shower Sesshomaru moved silently towards the teen before resting a hand on the teens hip, which made Harry freeze, "You smell too good to resist," he practically purred into the teens ear, using his other arm which had grown back over the years he turned Harry towards him and dropped his head to lick the syrup that was still on Harry off of him.

"What the hell!" trying to scramble backwards Harry was held firmly in place, so he brought his leg up to kick the aroused demon but his foot was caught and lifted until it rested on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You're quite flexible," Sesshomaru admired running a hand down the teens leg to his waist and looking at Harry who had wide frightened eyes, "Don't be afraid little one, you'll like this."

"I'll like you raping me? Are you insane!" Harry said before he was pushed against he shower wall and winced as his head hit the tile, yet his eyes snapped open again when Sesshomaru kissed him. The demon sure knew had to kiss, and if he was not fearing for his virginity he might have found he moment enjoyable. When the other coaxed his mouth open he whimpered into the kiss, as he had no idea why he was allowing this to happen.

Plundering the teens mouth Sesshomaru groaned into the kiss as he realized where the teens honey scent came from, pulling back he looked at the dazed teenager and his kiss swollen lips, "Tell me sweetheart are you untouched?" Sesshomaru purred to the teen.

"Yes and I'd like to stay th-oh!" Harry started to snap but it turned into a throaty moan when Sesshomaru grabbed his half erect cock, "Neh…pl-please st-stop…uh…" he was having trouble standing on one leg as the other man pumped him, when a hand lifted him up and he was pinned between the wall and the other man.

"Hold on with your leg," Sesshomaru ordered gently as he lifted the teens free leg to wrap around his waist, his hand still moving, "I won't go any further without your consent," he whispered into the teens ear before nibbling along it and down his jaw.

Twisting his hands into the long white hair Harry gasped out, "Uh…fuck," he was aching now from that devilish hand, which suddenly stopped moving, "Nooo!" he whimpered trying to shift his hips to get the feeling back.

"What do you want sweet one?" Sesshomaru purred licking his cheek sensually, "Want me to continue with my hand or would you rather I make you feel even better?"

"Don't care," Harry whimpered the voice in his head saying '_Virginity, protect virginity_' was being smothered by the louder voice screaming, '_**More!**_' getting a pointed look he blushed and looked away, "I…"

"Hmm," Lifting Harry a little higher he held out three fingers to the teens mouth, "Suck on these," getting a blushing look he traced the teens lips and was able to get them in his mouth, the teens tongue suckled on his fingers and he practically came just from the teasing movements. Pulling them away he kissed those sinful lips and began to plunder the teens lips once again.

"W-wait," Harry gasped out as the demon pulled away, "I do-don't even know y-your name…" he managed to stutter out as he realized he had no idea who held him close and so intimately.

"Sesshomaru," the demon whispered nibbling on the teen's ear.

"Killing perfection?" Harry squeaked out in surprise, when the demon pulled away to gaze at him he blushed and said, "What?"

"How do you know that? The translation for my name is in Japanese," Sesshomaru said liking the lithe man even more as he saw the blush vanish and a slight anger appear, it was warming.

"Just because I'm eighteen means nothing! I am rather intelligent and happen to know quite a bit of Japanese! So-" but before Harry's rant could go any further he was being carried from the shower and he squeaked out in surprise as his skin met the cold air, "Geh!" shifting closer to Sesshomaru he yelped when his back hit the bed and he sat up dazed to stare at the demon who was pacing at he end of the bed.

'He is so beautiful…so agile…and flexible, but he's more then a sexual toy for me…he is intelligent and has a temper that might match my own…he is also extremely strong as he is the one who killed that Voldemort fellow,' Sesshomaru thought as he paced, still completely aroused as he sorted through a few things quickly, coming to a decision he turned to see Harry was inching off the bed towards the bathroom, "Not so fast!" capturing him to the bed he got glared at, "We were busy and if memory serves me right you were enjoying yourself."

"I had a lapse in judgment," Harry said quirking an eyebrow at him, "Get off of me!" he cried out as he tried to get away, yet the others hand covered his mouth.

"Ssh," Sesshomaru hushed once certain Harry was not going to scream again he pulled his hand back, "You were having fun and were willing, but I have another offer to make you little one."

Shivering slightly as the demonic man purred out 'little one' Harry had to inquire what he meant, so lowering his chin slightly and looking at him with down cast eyes he asked, "What is this offer?"

"The submissive role fits you well," Sesshomaru chuckled before getting those emerald flames focused on him again, "Just teasing little one calm down," looking up he chuckled and kissed the teens nose, "My offer is to make it so no one dares to even try and coerce you into marriage."

"How?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to make you my mate, you'll make a great match for me," Sesshomaru said which made Harry's eyes widen, "Ah so you've heard of demonic mates before have you," he teased before getting glared at, "Now what is wrong?"

"Let's see you want me to be your bloody mate, when I've only been around you for about a day and just learned your name. You've kidnapped me, insulted me and even attempted seducing me," Harry snapped out, "Now why would this offend me hmm? Could it be that I don't bloody like you!"

"But you will over time," Sesshomaru purred licking Harry's throat softly, "If it makes you feel better then I will not complete the mating today…I will just leave my mark on you so people know your taken."

Shifting slightly as some space was allowed he wiggled his way up until he was permitted to sit up, which he was relived for, even if Sesshomaru was only about five inches away from his face, "From my understanding if you mark me that is sort of like an engagement amongst wizards but binding," getting a nod e narrowed his eyes, "If I let you do this will you slow things down?" another nod, "Will I be able to see my friends?"

Pausing Sesshomaru moved to place a small kiss to the teens lips, "As long as they don't touch you I'm fine with it," when Harry went to protest he kissed him again, "Friendly touches are fine, I mean if anything even remotely sexual happens I will kill them."

"Sexual…with Micah and Drake?" Harry asked, getting a nod he began to laugh before shaking his head after a few minutes, "Nothing like that, they are practically my brothers."

"Ah, then yes I am fine with it," Sesshomaru purred nuzzling the teen's neck, "So?"

"I still have questions," Harry said eyes on the other man, "Will I have to deal with the wizarding world?"

"Some more then you do now yes, but only because I am a liaison between wizards and demons," the demon explained as he breathed in the sweet scent, '_Hell he might be my destined mate, won't know until the mating,_' he thought. Demons could take mates through out their lives, if the mate began to take on demonic qualities then they were a destined mate and the demon would stop looking for mates, as they would have that one mate forever.

Shifting slightly Harry looked down he was not really certain about this, but he knew once a demon took a mate they would not harm the mate and they would protect the mate. Biting his lip he sighed, '_What to do…he's handsome I'll give him that…and he hasn't forced me like he was attempting earlier…he wouldn't do this just to get me back to the Wizarding World because he would be stuck with me if he left me there as mates can't be apart for long,_' he thought before his eyes drifted to the side as he thought, '_Micah and Drake would they understand? Of course, they know I just wanted a place to fit in…_' with that final thought he looked at him carefully.

"Alright," Harry said softly getting kissed softly he shivered as the demon traced up his neck, getting his head tilted slightly he closed his eyes and felt soft kisses placed to his neck. He did not eve feel Sesshomaru nip his skin as the demon used his saliva to numb the teen's throat. When he pulled back he opened his eyes and blinked at him, "So?"

"We'll see where the future takes us," Sesshomaru whispered kissing the teen softly knowing that something just felt right about the situation.


	2. Family Ties

Chapter Two: Family Ties

Walking into the Ministry was a new experience with the demon, for Harry saw people watching him in awe wanting his autograph but not daring to come closer as Sesshomaru looked feral. Stepping onto the lift he bit his lip to keep from laughing as Sesshomaru snarled at one person who had touched his arm. Once the doors closed and they started moving down he broke into laughter.

"Do I amuse you?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow; he knew exactly what set his young mate off like that but he really wanted him to say it. He wanted him to stroke his ego some if not just to make sure Harry truly understood what he had gotten himself into.

Calming down and standing up Harry looked down and shrugged slightly, the submissive role showing again, "You can protect me from the one thing I could not, you keep the cameras and fans off of me and for that I am thankful," looking up almost shyly he said, "And you do this because I belong to you not them," which made Sesshomaru's jaw almost fall open he had not expected Harry to understand the role of being a demonic mate so well.

"Harry!" came an excited voice as soon as the lift doors opened before Sesshomaru could say anything, he caught Harry as the teenager jumped skyward practically flying into the ceiling. The cause of the voice was Hermione and she smiled at him, "I've missed you!"

Placing two fingers on his pulse point Harry checked the watch he wore and waited for his heart to calm down before glancing at Sesshomaru who held him bridal style, "I'm good," getting set down he turned and stepped backwards towards the demon as she stepped toward him, "Hello Hermione please back away."

As soon as the girl backed away from him he walked with Sesshomaru through the room to the table and sat down as the demon pulled a chair out for him, as soon as he turned he saw Ginny, "Thought you said she was arrested."

"Oh I was," Ginny said waving that aside before moving and sitting on the table near Harry, "But I simply explained that I thought my facts were true and that I did not realize I was lying when I spoke."

"Ginny…" Hermione started to say something as she saw Harry's eyes darken, but as Ginny went to touch his hand the girl yelped and was flipped over the table with Harry snarling at her, "Yep knew that was going to happen."

"Don't even think you can touch me, only four people on this planet can touch me and you are not one of them!" Harry snapped out before relaxing and regaining his cool to the point that he scared the entire room except for Sesshomaru who just snickered.

"Er…look," the minister started to say, "It seems you…eh…in need of a wife…"

"Nope," Harry said shrugging before glancing at Sesshomaru, "Can we go I should really find the boys before they worry."

"Yes we can go find your friends," glancing at the entire group Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Unless someone can think of a reason for us to stay."

"The marriage…" the Minister started but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"He said no, deal with it," and he grabbed the teens hand before going back to the lift, once in the lift he waited until it was almost closed before pulling Harry into a kiss so the teens mating mark was shown off to the three staring at them in shock. Once the doors closed he pulled away and caught Harry who almost melted into him, "Content?"

"You could make a killing at a kissing booth," Harry said which made Sesshomaru chuckle at him, calming down he waited until the lift opened before starting forward the demon following behind their hands still connected. He walked past the crowd and into the street where he led Sesshomaru to a building about seven blocks away where he started inside and knocked on the door to C17.

When the door opened Sesshomaru saw the two men from the night before, Micah jumped on Harry to hug him close while Drake laughed and pulled them inside. Both released Harry and turned a critical eye on the demon, who raised an eyebrow at them. Turning to see what smelt so good Harry did not realize he was allowing his friends a view of the mating mark and yelped when Drake tilted his head sideways.

"Ry…he…did you…and him…are you?" Drake asked looking at the smaller teen with wide eyes, Harry was the baby of the group.

"No and yes," Harry said before sighing, "He's marked me that all he's done."

"Not true little one," Sesshomaru reminded a sly look crossing his face.

"Ry?" Drake asked circling his little bother before asking, "Are you still a virgin?" getting a nod he sighed, "Fine then I guess all we can do is support you and this odd decision."

"Well that's good because I highly doubt there's a way to back out now," Harry said chuckling, walking into the kitchen there was a squeaking sound, then they all heard a thud, causing the three to go see Harry holding his head as a young girl held a frying pan, "Ow! Ronnie was that necessary?" he asked the girl who swung the pan back at him, ducking he caught her wrists and pulled the twelve-year-old up and shook his head, "What did I do to deserve this beating?"

"You did not come home and read me a story last night!" Ronnie said kicking at Harry's torso, yet he caught her one leg and hauled her up like a doll, "No fair!"

"Micah can't you keep your hellion on a leash," Harry chuckled tossing her on the couch, when Sesshomaru pulled him close and checked his slightly bumped head he chuckled again, "I'll be fine in a few moments, she's just gotta a killer aim."

"Gonna grow and fight just like you Ry!" Ronnie said darting up and striking a tough guy pose, "I'll be the best fighter in London, then work my way out o all of England just like you Ry!" with that she gave a kick to the air and grinned, "I'll be just like you and big brother!"

"If you even think about turning out like me I'll whoop you kiddo," Micah said picking his little sister up, "And you will never ever attempt being like Harry."

Not long later Harry and Sesshomaru left, and Harry could tell he had questions, "What?" getting turned and his head tilted up he blinked at him, "Oh the fighting?" getting a nod he sighed, "Martial arts is a hobby, I fight in some street fights pretty good."

"That explains why in the shower you were so flexible," Sesshomaru said which made Harry's cheeks tint pink, "Let's get some food in you," starting to walk away he practically dragged the teen back to the hotel. Once there he ordered room service for Harry and watched the teen devour the delicious food, "Hungry were you?" he teased.

"I'm always hungry," Harry chuckled setting the plate aside he fell back to relax on the bed, "Tell me about your self."

"What do you want to know?" Sesshomaru asked watching as Harry's shirt rose slightly as he lay back contently.

"I don't know, just talk about yourself it's not that hard," Harry said chuckling, "You now about me already from the Ministry, but all I've got on you is you're a Demon Lord who is a liaison between wizards and demons named Sesshomaru."

"Hmm," sitting on the edge of the bed Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "I live in Japan, in the same palace I was born in over seven hundred years ago. I have a half brother named Inuyasha who I use to hate but as time went on we began to get along, he's at home running my lands while I do business here."

"Wow…you're old," Harry chuckled before getting pulled close and kissed, as soon as he was released he said dazedly, "Still think you'd make a killing at a kissing booth."

"Mmm, well that would be pointless as I have a fortune at my disposal, that reminds me we'll have to set you up with an account so you can buy what ever you like," Sesshomaru said before seeing the sly grin, "Oh yes, I forgot you currently hold more money then most of your kind," smirking he pulled him close again, "You are worthy of being my Prince."

"Glad you approve," Harry muttered, getting a gentle kiss he melted and was dragged into a full on snog, about half an hour later he was released and he panted against the others chest, "Okay I'm exhausted."

"Good," Sesshomaru said laying down next to his young mate, cuddling him close he watched him drift off to sleep, he watched as Harry slept for almost two hours before those beautiful green eyes drifted open, "Morning."

"Did you just stare at me the whole time I slept?" Harry asked, getting a nod he snuggled closer, "Sort of creepy in a sweet way," and then he was out again.

The next week the two spent time getting to know one another before Harry had to go find his friends again, Sesshomaru wrote home to his brother and then went looking for his mate. He found Harry in a back alley with Ronnie behind him and three big thugs in front of him. Seeing Harry snarl he stayed hidden to watch and see how his young mate would be able to handle him self in a fight.

"That bitch owes us fifty dollars," said one thug before eyeing Harry's thin form, "Though we could just take her payment out of you, you're petite enough."

"I'm amazed some one whose head is so far up his arse knows the word petite," Harry drawled, getting reached for he caught the man's wrist, side stepped and threw the man into a brick wall, then he drove his knee into the man's spine and ducked so one of the other men slammed his fist into the wall, kicking out he hit that man in the stomach and flipped up still gripping the first man to kick the third man in the hand knocking away a knife and knocking his head back. Landing in front of Ronnie he said calmly, "Now you boys will forget all about my little sister or I'll make sure the next time we meet not one of you will ever be able to have children.

"Who are you?" Gasped the first man whose friends were helping him stand.

"You can call me Ryder," Harry said and Sesshomaru saw the fear in their eyes, "Oh caught on did you boys."

"We're so sorry we did not know you had a sister," said one of the men, they got a snarl and took off running.

"Ronnie what he hell were you thinking!" Harry growled turning and pulling her close, "You stupid girl."

"I wanted to fight them like you do," Ronnie said before getting picked up and carried piggy back, "I can walk."

"No way girly every time you're feet touch the ground you cause trouble," Harry said before feeling air beneath his own feet glancing to the left he saw Sesshomaru was using his levitation power to pull them over, "Hello you."

"That was an impressive fight," Sesshomaru said before picking Ronnie up and getting blinked at by the girl, "Now why do you want to fight so badly?"

"Because I want to be exactly like Ry," Ronnie said getting set on the air layer with her 'big brother' she smiled, "So have you buggered Ry's brains out yet?"

"Ronnie!" Harry said face going red, "Where did you get such a mouth?"

"I'm just repeating what Migal and Drake were talking about," Ronnie said before asking, "Is this one of those adult things I'm not suppose to know about?" getting a nod she pouted, "I hate being a child."

Once back in their hotel room Sesshomaru traced Harry's neck and kissed him heatedly, the idea of having sex with his young mate had been brought up and he wanted to see how far he could get at the current moment in time. Harry fell backwards onto the bed his shirt halfway unbuttoned, and his head thrown back as the demon Lord suckled at the small of his neck.

"Oh," grasping out he caught Sesshomaru's shoulders and pulled him up to kiss him flat out, the two did not stop kissing as their hands wandered each other's bodies. Soon both were shirtless and Sesshomaru was licking intently at Harry's smooth abs, cherishing the firm muscles with his tongue.

"Knock knock – oh my – sorry!" came a voice from the doorway, both men on the bed turned to see Inuyasha standing with his back to them feeling out with his hand trying to find the door knob, "Sorry didn't realize you were busy!"

"Is that your brother?" Harry asked sitting up properly and fixing his shirt, getting a nod he watched the white haired man try and find the handle, "Hello you can turn around now."

"Huh," peeking over his shoulder Inuyasha saw that the man his brother was on the bed with was no longer being molested, "So…who are you?"

"Harry," Harry said before his eyes drifted up to the puppy ears which made him stare in amusement, "Sesshomaru why don't you have dog ears?"

"I'm full demon, Inuyasha is half demon," Sesshomaru said before blinking at Harry then eyeing his stomach for a moment before looking at his brother, "Why have you left the Palace?"

"Oh no worries Kagome came over and decided she would watch the Palace for us while I came to see why you were taking so long over here…seems I found out why," the half demon said looking at Harry carefully.

"Harry will be coming home with us when we leave tomorrow," Sesshomaru said which made Harry's jaw drop, "Did you think we would be staying in this hotel forever?"

"No I…I just didn't think about leaving my friends behind," Harry said wondering how Ronnie would fare without him around.

"Sesshomaru the kid wants to stay let him stay you can't make him come with us," Inuyasha said before Harry blushed and Sesshomaru traced the others cheek, "Wait … what am I missing?"

"He is my mate," Sesshomaru said calmly which made Inuyasha's jaw drop, he had never known his brother to even consider having a mate before, let alone a human, "And if I leave him here he'll die with in a month's time."

"It's alright," Harry said softly, "You'll allow me to visit them when we return won't you?" he did not realize he was doing the submissive thing again.

"Oh Harry," tilting the teen's head up and kissing him he said softly, "They can come with us if they like, they are your family after all little one," he did not catch his brothers shocked expression at the idea of Sesshomaru allowing human's to live with them when he threw a fit when ever Kagome visited him.

"Thank you," Harry said looking at him through his lashes.

Inuyasha stared eyes wide jaw hanging open, "You…he's a kid," he said wandering what had caused his brother to want the teen who had little to no power radiating off him, "And he seems so…weak."

That did it Harry's eyes snapped up and he let loose a snarl, "I am not weak!" magic flared around him in bright green flames, "I am anything but weak!" standing he started forward, "If you ever call me weak again I will unleash hell!"

"Harry stop," Sesshomaru said pulling is young mate into his arms, before Harry could damage Inuyasha, "He doesn't know who you are, what you've done, what you can do, you hide your powers well," getting him to calm down he gave his brother a calm look, "Harry is Harry Potter, the wizarding hero, their savior, and he holds more magic then our entire race."

"Holy Dog Demon in a Bird's Nest!" Inuyasha said jaw dropping.


	3. Pups Please

Chapter 3: Pups Please

Inuyasha simply blinked at his brother and the most influential wizard he had ever heard of besides perhaps Merlin himself; before letting out a stammer of incoherent words and noises before dropping to the ground in a dead faint. The loud thud he made concerned Harry greatly and made Sesshomaru sigh at his block head of a brother's reaction to something as simple as the name of his mate. It was Harry who managed to rouse the half demon up by flipping him with a simple spell causing him to land on his stomach and give out a whimper of discomfort from the harsh impact with the hardwood floors.

"Ow, that really hurt," Inuyasha muttered before he sat up and glared at Harry his golden eyes swirling in anger, "You did that on purpose!" he accused and snarled lightly

"Of course I did," Harry said crossing his arms and glaring at the half demon man with the white dog ears on his head, "You rudely walked in on something quite private, thank you very much, then you insults me before you even know my name, thinking me weak just because I am a mortal. Well get this through your thick skull right now you twit never underestimate anyone! The frailest creature could be your downfall if you assume you know everything," he turned away and settled on the bed again as if going to sleep, "Sesshomaru I'm going to sleep alright?"

Leaning down Sesshomaru lay a kiss to Harry's shoulder before standing and walking from the room grabbing Inuyasha by the ear he was going to have a nice long chat with his brother. After a long conversation that held quite a few interesting threats he went back into the suite to see his beautiful young mate sleeping, moving to the bed he began stripping himself of his outer clothes and slipped in next to Harry's lithe form. A smirk spread across his face as the young man seemed to seek out his warmth already in his sleep, his chest was turned into a pillow and Harry's soft breaths caressed his throat.

The next day Harry walked with Sesshomaru not sure why they were at the airport already, then he saw his friends waiting at the side of a jet, bags at their sides. Inuyasha was being yelled at by Micah and Drake, Ronnie was doing a handstand before she saw him and dropped down to dart over and hug him squealing the whole way, "We're moving into a palace with you," she said as Harry hugged her close, "And Drake was saying something about buns in the oven are you baking? If so can you make cupcakes as well?"

Twitching slightly in the eye Harry covered Ronnie's ears so she would not hear what he was about to say, "Will you never learn, do not mess with me when you do you end up hurt, how many times do I have to teach you this lesson. Now Micah smack Drake upside the head and kick him in the stomach," and Micah did as he was told, "Thank you, now both of you watch what you say to Ronnie."

As soon as Ronnie ran back to the others Sesshomaru kissed Harry's neck before whispering in his ear, "If you want pups just let me know, I'd be happy to give them to you," and he nipped the green eyed wizards ear as he pulled away, "Let's go home," and he grabbed Harry's hand to lead him to the jet, they took off twenty minutes later without informing the magical Ministry that he was leaving with their savior.

On the jet about an hour later Harry was leaning against Sesshomaru's side the demons arm around his waist, and he was watching Ronnie and Micah play a game of Chinese checkers, sort of neither seemed to know the rules, while Drake and Inuyasha argued about which ramen was better shrimp or beef. Glancing at the pale face of the man he was tied to for the rest of his life Harry got lost in a daydream, he was off in wonderland.

'_A small boy with Sesshomaru's eyes and Harry's hair was playing in a garden he appeared to be six, a slightly younger girl, maybe five, with green eyes and silver eyes they were playing tag while Harry watched from a balcony. Standing next to him was Sesshomaru and he held a baby with tufts of black hair and green eyes, the demon bent down and kissed him softly and he dropped his hand to his stomach he was pregnant again, "Someone needs a nap," came the dream Sesshomaru's voice as he kissed Harry again softly, "Let me put our angel down for her nap and we'll have a picnic down by the pond, just you," another kiss, "And me." Harry watched as the silver haired demon wondered off, everything was perfect, their family was perfect,_' Harry was broke from his daydream when Sesshomaru touched his cheek softly, blinking he tinted pink and asked, "Yes? Did you need something?"

"You've been staring at me with a cloudy look to your eyes do you feel alright?" Sesshomaru asked touching his mates forehead, he was a bit concerned about why his mate was staring at him in such a dazed way. He did not realize it was the look of someone daydreaming, "You're a bit hot, are you sick?" now he was really concerned as to why his mate was flushed and hot to the touch.

"I'm fine," Harry said smiling lightly at him before kissing his cheek, "I was just daydreaming, I tend to do that a lot," getting a kiss on the head he snuggled slightly closer to the man feeling safe and warm as if the world could not touch him, harm him, "So…what does your home look like?"

"It's a large marble palace my Grandfather had it built as a wedding gift to my parents, five floors above and two below ground, the fifth floor is the family floor where we will be, the library is found on the third floor," Sesshomaru said before brushing his hand across Harry's cheek he wanted the man he held to like their home, he was afraid Harry would hate it since he knew the young man had gone to school in a castle in Scotland for seven years and owned a castle in England as well, "We have our own suite on the fifth floor, a nice large bedroom with a connecting bathroom, a miniature kitchen for private meals, a sitting room, my study is attached so if you need me I'm close…and there is even a nursery attached."

"That's the second time you've mention something involving children today," Harry said looking up at him eyes soft, the others he could see were asleep so he did not mind having this conversation, they must have fallen asleep during his day dream, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I know you want a family," Sesshomaru said kissing the young man softly, "And it is very possible for me to give you that family, whether it be with pups or by keeping those you hold dear with us," he gently licked the tip of the others delicate nose, "I will do all I can to fulfill your wishes, all you need do is ask."

He was speechless, the man he was slowly falling in love with knew him quite well and they had only been together for a few days. Holding his hand he relaxed into him and whispered, "I already have everything I wished for and more, a family, someone I can lean on and I could ask for no more."

Sesshomaru held his small mate close, the bond was growing he could feel it already, and he could sense that Harry's body was reacting to the mating mark already allowing him to bare pups if they so desired. He had a feeling that the green eyed wizard he was falling for quickly would look adorable with a pregnant shine about him, if he had anything to say about it he would make sure they had a palace full of pups. Pressing a kiss to the now slumbering head of his mate he glanced at the others and glanced skyward, he could almost hear his Father laughing at him in amusement.

Inuyasha woke with a start at some turbulence and glanced at his brother, Harry's small form was tucked close and he saw the caring way his usually cold brother was gazing down at the little male, "Sesshomaru," he called gently, getting looked at he smiled, "He's good for you."

"Shut up mutt," Sesshomaru said cradling Harry close but his cold mask was in place, he still had to be the leader of his people, he would only allow Harry to see the true him from now on. He had to make it seem he had no weaknesses even more so than before, he had a pack to care for and he did not want any of the other demons, especially the other Lords, thinking that they could take advantage of his position by harming his family.

"It's too late I've seen that look in your eyes," Inuyasha chuckled lightly, "But I'll stay quiet…just…don't be too cold around Harry, I get a feeling he'll resent you and make your life hell."

"Oh I don't doubt it," Sesshomaru murmured he knew Harry would hate him if he was too distant from the others, he would have to figure out a balance to keep everyone safe and his mate happy and hopefully pregnant a lot.


End file.
